The environment of the present invention is that of relatively large electrical machinery, e.g., electrical generators driven by turbines in a power generating plant. The size and configuration of such generators generally require that, to facilitate the installing or replacing of the stator coils of the generator, these coils be arranged in physically separate coil sections, or halves, which, after they are set in their appropriate location, need to be electrically and mechanically connected to one another at their ends. Similar connections may also be utilized between the ends of each phase coil and a parallel phase ring that may encircle the end of the generator stator windings. Maintaining consistently reliable series and phase connections between such coil ends is an important consideration both from a mechanical and an electrical standpoint.
It is known to use brazing techniques to affix connectors, such as made up of solid copper bars, to the coil ends. This can provide effective series and phase connections between the coil ends. However, such techniques may be time-consuming and could take up to three days for performing a service rewind operation even for experienced and skilled service personnel. Thus, there is a need to reduce the time for performing such operations.